Numeropedia:Rules
This is a brief version of rules of Numeropedia: Be bold Be bold! Don't be worry to edit articles. If there would be no editors, Numeropedia would have nothing. If you know anything about a number, don't be worry and add it! Only things, which are deleted, are entries not about numbers and gibberish; if your edit about number is true, no one can delete it! We like your contributions and always assume your good faight! No vandalism See Numeropedia:Blocking policy for more information. Therefore, about this, no vandalism on Numeropedia is allowed. If you vandalize Numeropedia, you may be blocked by administrators: No off-topic articles This wiki is fully about numbers, not anything else. So do not write anything not about numbers (articles like Great tit, German Shepherd, Donald Trump or 2nd World War will not be accepted and will be deleted). If you write these off-topic articles persistently, you may be blocked from contributing Numeropedia. No lies Do not add false information to numbers, they will be deleted and it may result in deleting your article. Do not add lies like 449 is not a prime number and it's divisible by 2, 3 and 5, because it is a prime number, and can not be divisible by 2 and 5, because it doesn't end on 0. We first assume good faight that you made a mistake and didn't ment it, but if you do this persistently, you may be also blocked. No vulgarities or gibberish Do not add vandalism to any articles. No vulgarities or gibberish are allowed here. If you add these, you may be blocked by administrators. If you need to experiment, make a sub-page of your userpage (User:Your username/Sandbox) and try editation here, but no vulgarisms are allowed here, while they are added, that page will be deleted and it may result in block. No content deletion Do not delete content without any reason. If you will do this more times, you could get blocked. No personal attacks Do not attack any editors. There is no justification to attack anyone. This is a free project, and no one goes here to be attacked. Attack usernames will be blocked, attack pages and attack discussions will be deleted, and may result in block of your account. No long discussions No long discussions on Numeropedia are allowed. Discuss only if you need some help, do not discuss about content (only when it's demonstrably false). Numeropedia is not Wikipedia, where are long discussions preferred. You are not blocked, just notified about this rule. It is not forbidden to discuss, but it is not the goal of Numeropedia. No revert wars or flamewars No revert wars are allowed here. Do not delete anyone's content, if you don't have reason. If you do not agree with the editor, you may discuss with him, but be aware of the rule above, no long discussions or flamewars. If you are leading a revert war, you may be blocked with everyone, who had leaded the revert war also. Only three reverts are allowed, with exception of vandalism or your own edits, but remember- no other exceptions exist and it may result in your block if you are a leader of a revert war. No spam or propagation of other wikis No propagation is allowed here. Do not add links to your own wikis or to any other wikis, do not add links to your personal sites or sites you like. Numeropedia is about numbers, not about your personal sites. If you do this persistently, you may be blocked. No dating or acquainting That's not what's Numeropedia about. You do not need to care about other editors, date or acquiant with them, because it's not your dating site. If you do something like this, all your posts will be deleted and you can get blocked. Numeropedia is not Wikipedia Numeropedia is not Wikipedia. It doesn't provide informations about all things, because it's not an encyclopedia. It is used to have informations about numbers. Every article not about numbers can be deleted. But don't worry, we don't delete articles about numbers, if they are correct. Category:Rules